Gossip Girl Drabbles
by HappyHicks
Summary: Drabbles, weil ihr wisst, dass ihr sie liebt.
1. Starvation

Doubbledrabble

Challenge: 79. Starvation/Verhungern

Blair wusste nicht mehr genau, wann sie mit dem Kotzen begonnen hatte.

Vielleicht, als ihre Mutter ihr das erste Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie statt Zitronenlimonade doch lieber Diet Coke trinken solle.

Vielleicht nachdem sie entdeckt hatte, dass sie selbst mit Baucheinziehen und Luftanhalten nicht mehr in die größte Kindergröße passte.

Vielleicht nach ihrer ersten durchzechten Nacht, wo mit dem Alkohol auch alles andere mit herausgekommen war.

Vielleicht, als sie gesehen hatte, wie ihr Vater ihre Mutter beim Essen nicht mehr in die Augen blicken konnte.

Vielleicht, als es ihr in der Schule schwerer fiel, oder als Nate ihr einen Ring schenkte, der nicht über ihren Ringfinger passte.

Fest stand nur, warum sie es tat.

Sie aß, um etwas zu finden.

Das Essen war immer verfügbar, anderes als ihre Mutter oder Nate, oder ihr Vater, der sich sowieso zu wenig um sie kümmerte.

Doch wenn sie bemerkte, dass es, egal wie süß es auch gewesen war, ihr nicht das gesuchte Gefühl gab, wollte sie sich wieder trennen. Das lag in Blairs Natur; mit Dingen, die ihr keinen Nutzen brachten, wollte sie nichts zu tun haben.

Und so steckte sie sich eben den Finger in den Hals.

Denn innerlich verhungerte Blair.


	2. Innocence

Drabble

Challenge: 8. Innocence/Unschuld

Georgina Sparks war eine absolute Niete in Geschichte.

Chuck Bass ebenfalls.

Vielleicht mussten sie gerade deshalb zusammen das Projekt über Pearl Harbour machen.

Sie saßen nun schon über eine Stunde in Georginas Zimmer über den Büchern, schweigend schrieben sie Notizen.

Chuck mochte Georgina nicht sonderlich und wollte das ganze möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Aber langsam brauchte auch er eine Pause.

„Georgina?"

„Hm?"

„Lass uns Pause machen."

Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Nein, ich will mich nur eben ausruhen."

Sie sah ihn sehr unschuldig an.

„Ich kenne da eine Entspannungsübung..."


	3. Deep in thought

Drabble

Challenge: 52. Deep in Thought/In Gedanken versunken

Inspiriert durch Chucks Aussage: "Blair kennt mich. Sie weiß, dass ich mich nie ändere." (oder so ähnlich.)

Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Gefühle?"

Chuck blickte zu Boden und dachte nach.

Über sich und diese ganzen... Gefühle, die er Blair gegenüber empfand.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das selbe für ihn fühlte.

Ihn auch... liebte.

Und Chuck wollte wirklich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, wenn sie es nicht auch wollte.

Zumindest redete er sich das ein, um sich selbst zu belügen.

Er hörte Lily lachen und sah das blonde Mädchen mit den Raum betreten, und da wusste er plötzlich, was passieren würde.

Denn Chuck Bass ändert sich nie.


	4. Einer von ihnen

Drabble

POV des 15-jährigen Dan Humphrey

Fand's mal interessant, was über ihn zu schreiben ;)

Einer von ihnen

Er lacht über diese Welt, die fremde, die nicht seine ist. Über ihre Dekadenz, ihre Oberflächlichkeit.

Er lacht über diese Kerle, die alle auf dieses eine Mädchen stehen.

Was ist an ihr so besonders?

Blond, blauäugig, eine Tussi.

Bezaubernd, wunderschön, ein Engel.

Er lächelt, wenn sie lacht, verzehrt sich nach ihr, schreibt Geschichten über sie.

Er versucht, ihren Blick zu fangen; wenn sie in der Nähe ist, versucht er, besonders witzig zu wirken.

Die anderen schenken ihr Blumen und Diamanten und führen sie zum Essen aus.

Er lacht über sie, doch in Wahrheit ist er auch nur einer von ihnen.


	5. Jenny

Drabble

Einer von ihnen

Nate mag Blair, liebt aber Serena.

So ist es, so war es schon immer.

Er versucht es mit Blair, wirklich, aber es funktioniert einfach nicht.

Mit Serena ist es nicht leichter.

Doch dann lernt er sie kennen.

Sie ist nicht weniger kompliziert als Blair (oder Serena), doch... anders.

Ganz anders.

Wunderschön, mit einem großen Herzen, aber leichtsinnig, wie Serena.

Zart, zerbrechlich, aber klug und gewitzt, wie Blair.

Vielleicht ist das genau die richtige Mischung für Nate.

Er kann mit ihr reden, er will sie beschützen. Aber er weiß, niemand würde diese Beziehung billigen.

Also träumt er nur von ihr:

Jenny.


	6. Märchenprinz

Doubledrabble

Märchenprinz

Chuck Bass ahnte er vielleicht selbst nicht, aber: er war ein Märchenprinz.

Er hatte die tragische Heldenvergangenheit (seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben), lebte in einem wunderschönen Palast (diversen Hotels) und hatte einen strengen Vater, den König (Bart Bass, der Immobilienkönig).

Er besaß ein schneeweißes Pferd (die Limousine, die er mit Chauffeur zum 10. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte) und feierte rauschende Bälle und Feste auf der Suche nach seiner Königin fürs Leben (Orgien und Trinkgelage auf der Suche nach dem Abenteuer für eine Nacht.)

Er hatte sogar die böse Stiefmutter (Lily als böse zu bezeichnen, war dann aber doch eher weniger richtig; sie war sarkastisch) und dazu die passende Stiefschwester (obwohl Serena wesentlich hübscher war als Cinderellas Schwestern). Der König forderte von ihm, das lustige Leben sein zu lassen und sich auf seinen Regentschaft vorzubeiten (keine Frauengeschichten mehr, kein Alkohol, lieber harte Arbeit).

Vor allem aber hatte er eine Prinzessin, die er retten wollte (Blair; aus ihrer Einsamkeit, ihrer Trauer, ihrem Aschenputteldasein, das sie immer im Schatten Serenas geführt hatte)

Doch wenn man so lange mit Nate Archibald, dem Helden (dem geboreren Prinzen) befreundet war wie Chuck, merkte man einfach nicht, dass man eigentlich selbst auf den Thron gehörte.


End file.
